Il mio amore un dì verrà
Il mio amore un dì verrà è una canzone del classico Disney Biancaneve e i sette nani. Testo Italiano = - Ridoppiaggio = Un giorno qui verrà Con sé mi porterà Quando insieme vivremo lo so Che per sempre felice sarò Il sogno del mio cuor È viver col mio amor Ma son certa che lui tornerà da me E il sogno sarà realtà - Ariel = Un giorno qui verrà Con sé mi porterà Quando insieme vivremo lo so Che per sempre felice sarò Il sogno del mio cuor È viver col mio amor Ma son certa che lui tornerà da me E il sogno sarà realtà Un giorno qui verrà Con sé mi porterà Quando insieme vivremo lo so Che per sempre felice sarò Il sogno del mio cuor È viver col mio amor Ma son certa che lui tornerà da me E il sogno sarà realtà Un giorno qui verrà Con sé mi porterà Quando insieme vivremo lo so Che per sempre felice sarò Il sogno del mio cuor È viver col mio amor Ma son certa che lui tornerà da me E il sogno sarà realtà Con sé mi porterà }} |-| Originale = - Barbra Streisand = Some day my prince will come Some day I'll find my love And how thrilling that moment will be When the prince of my dreams comes to me He'll whisper "I love you" And steal a kiss or two Though he's far away I'll find my love some day Some day when my dreams come true Some day I'll find my love Someone to call my own And I'll know him the moment we meet For my heart will start skipping a beat Some day we'll say I do Things we've been longing to Though he's far away I'll find my love some day Some day when my dreams come true Somewhere waiting for me There is someone I'm longing to see Someone I simply can't help but adore Someone who'll thrill me forever Someday my prince will come Someday I will find the one Though he's far away He'll find my love someday Someday when my dreams come true Oh please make my dreams come true - Tiffany Thornton =Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go, To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find our love a new And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring Some day when my dreams come true Some day my prince will come Some day I'll find my love How amazing that moment will be When the prince of my dreams come to me Some where he waved to me Some one I long to see Though he's far away I'll find him someday Someday when my dreams come true Some day my prince will come Some day my prince will come Some day we'll meet again And away to his castle we'll go To be happy forever I know Some day when spring is here We'll find our love a new And the birds will sing and wedding bells ring Someday Someday Though he's far away I'll find him someday Someday when my dreams come true Some day my prince will come }} Voci correlate Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni di Biancaneve e i sette nani Categoria:Biancaneve e i sette nani Categoria:Canzoni delle Principesse Disney